


To The Threesome, Goes the Victor

by beersforqueers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, at this point i should just start a threesome series, it's just a matter of time, there will probably be a threesome, why does this keep happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potentially stand-alone sequel to the amazing <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1214218">The Perfect Distraction</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium">DracoMaleficium</a>. What happened after Sokka kissing Zuko to escape worked out a little <i>too<i> well? In which Sokka runs into Jet and figures, "Hey, it worked the first time!", not realizing that Jet and Zuko would one day run into each other as well...</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/gifts), [simon_sj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simon_sj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214218) by [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium). 



> ALL OF THE CREDIT to [The Perfect Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1214218) by [DracoMaleficium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium). Go read it first, it's great and hilarious and perfect. 
> 
> Also the fault of: [Kadlebug](http://kadlebug.tumblr.com/). She made me do it.

Ok, so he’d kissed the angry jerk.

It wasn’t _that_ big a deal. He’d had to get away, and you know what, it had _worked_. He should just pat himself on the back and call it a day, forget it ever happened.

The problem with that plan was that it was hard to follow through on it when all he had was time to sit up here thinking about it. It was a really good kiss.

Objectively thinking, he didn’t actually have a lot of experience with kissing, but his mind kept helpfully replaying the sounds Zuko had made. Like when Sokka licked into his mouth and stroked at the back of his head, and… well this was awkward.

He yanked his bedroll into his lap, whistling nonchalantly and twiddling his thumbs. _Nothing to see here_ , he projected out at Katara and Aang, _I am definitely not getting a boner over Prince Crazy Fire Guy_.

And Zuko had kissed him back. Zuko, when he’d pulled away and gazed down at Sokka, had so much heat and _wanting_ in his eyes. He’d melted into Sokka like the first spring thaw the second he’d deepened the kiss. Either Sokka had vastly underestimated his own sex appeal, or Zuko was just as horny and confused as he was. He wasn’t sure which he preferred, but it had been hot. In ways other than the burny-fiery way.

And spirits help him, he kind of wanted to do it again. His boner heartily agreed.

This had to be the most embarrassing afternoon ever.

 

* * *

 

Sokka decided pretty early on that he didn’t like Jet. He was a show off and a jerk and really good at fighting and looked stupidly hot while doing it. And he was hitting on his sister, which was, just, like, weird and not cool. At least Haru had been a nice guy.

He definitely couldn’t say the same for Jet now that he was on his knees in front of him, Pipsqueak’s hand fisted in his wolf tail.

“You can’t even fight me yourself,” he spat. Maybe if he could rile Jet up and get Pipsqueak to let go of him, he could run and find Katara and Aang. They had to believe him this time, he’d heard Jet’s plan for sure.

“One of the benefits to having people who believe in me,” Jet said smoothly, straw quirking up at the end as he smiled.

_Ok that stung_ , Sokka admitted to himself, “Yeah, people who believe you’re too much of a pussy to let a guy walk for himself. The odds gotta be 3-on-1 before you’ll even talk to me?”

Something splintered in Jet’s eyes, but his evil half-smile didn’t budge. “Pipsqueak, let go of him.”

Pipsqueak grunted and released him, letting Sokka struggle back to his feet. _He’s worse than Zuko_ , Sokka grumbled to himself. _At least Prince Asshole is just angry… this fuckface is actually insane._

“Sokka, I’d really hoped you could understand my point of view,” Jet said, slinking closer. He had the kind of insouciant grace that put Sokka automatically on edge.

“What, that I’d be cool with you killing tons of innocent people?” Sokka glanced toward the peripheries of his vision, trying to gauge where Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were. _Can I get rid of them?_ “Can’t send your cronies off so we can work this out like men?” he said, putting as much bravado as possible into the words. All he had to do was run, he reminded himself. He was no slouch, but he couldn’t take Jet, and he knew it.

Jet’s smile grew wider, “All right, fine.” He jerked his head at Pipsqueak and Smellerbee, who retreated into the trees.

Sokka turned around, studying the undergrowth. They were probably within shouting distance, but he couldn’t see them anymore.

He really shouldn’t have turned back around. Jet was on him the second he did, hand arching out of nowhere to deliver a blow to the side of his head. Sokka ducked just in time, narrowly avoided a kick from the other direction, and dodged and rolled as Jet’s hooks whistled through the air. He caught one of them on his forearm, forcing it away and striking out with his own fist, but Jet deflected it and forced him backward. He tripped and stumbled, hoping to turn and run, but Jet grabbed hold of him and suddenly he was on his back.

_Not again_ , he struggled and flailed, but Jet was all the way on top of him, and he looked all lithe and shit, but goddamn, that was all just unfairly lean muscle mass. He was taller than Sokka, and his body blanketed him pretty thoroughly. _Not again,_ he kept repeating in his head and he thrashed, trying to get a knee up to jab Jet in the stomach. Jet chuckled.

“Not again?” he laughed, dropping his hook swords so that he could pin Sokka in place by the elbows. “You always lose fights in about 20 seconds flat?”

Sokka hadn’t even realized he’d been saying it aloud, but now that he was focused enough to listen to Jet’s stupid, douchy, sexy voice, he realized something. He was really, _really_ close to Jet’s face. Like, to his mouth specifically. And some strategies, when they worked once, might, you know… work again.

Praying that his theory about his unparalleled sexual magnetism was correct, he went for it.

Jet had clearly not been expecting his mouth to be violated today, which was perfect, since it went along pretty well with Sokka’s current plan. Sure enough, Jet pulled back almost immediately, sitting up on Sokka’s thighs. _Halfway there_ , Sokka thought hysterically.

“What the—?” Jet’s hand rose to his mouth, and Sokka lay very still, trying not to spook him. He just had to get free enough to wiggle away and then… Jet was hauling him up by the front of his tunic and this was the end, Jet was gonna punch his lights out and leave him bleeding on the edge of this cliff, or even worse throw him over the side and he’d never see his dad again, or…

Jet was kissing him. _Oh_ , his brain said. _Well this is different_. It was. It was really different from kissing Zuko, because Zuko hadn’t just _gone for it_ like this. Maybe it was because Sokka had somehow managed to improve drastically between now and his first real kiss ever, or maybe he’d gotten a hundred times sexier in the intervening time, or maybe it just didn’t matter, because Jet was in his fucking lap right now.

Jet’s lips were warm and chapped and hungry, teasing Sokka’s lips apart so that his tongue could slip into his mouth. He responded automatically, tipping his head back when Jet’s fingers pressed at the base of his neck. His other hand was at the small of his back, rucking up his tunic, and Sokka sunk his fingers deep into his hair, yanking a little to get Jet’s mouth closer. Jet moaned and bit at Sokka’s lower lip, making him gasp. Sokka felt like he couldn’t possibly be at fault for reacting to this; it was _hot_.

He couldn’t help comparing it to Zuko, and for some reason that both made him feel sort of bad (which was dumb, both of them were evil—wait, why did he keep kissing evil guys??) and also made his entire body light up like one of Zuko’s fiery balls of death.

It took a couple of minutes for Sokka to realize that at some point he had dislodged Jet and clambered on top of him, and that was at least more strategically beneficial than being on the bottom. The problem now was that he had to actually bring himself to get off of Jet. _You can do this_ , he pep talked himself, wrenching his mouth off of Jet’s to try to catch his breath. This didn’t help a lot since Jet took it as an opportunity to suck a spot under his ear and apparently that was all it took to make him go melty. _Stay strong_ , sounded suspiciously weak even in his own head.

What to do now? He had Jet distracted, so there was that, but eventually he was gonna have to get out of here, and he wasn’t sure how best to incapacitate him. He dragged Jet’s head up from his neck, recapturing his lips and telling himself that it was to buy himself time. He shuddered as Jet’s hands fastened tight to his hips, grinding him down into Jet’s lap and _Oh hello there_.

If he’d been ignoring his dick before, he definitely wasn’t now because shit had gotten real mutual. He sighed into Jet’s mouth and Jet’s answering groan only made his head spin more. _Focus_ , he mentally slapped himself, _Use this_.

Something beautiful and terrible occurred to him.

“Can I blow you?” he whispered against Jet’s lips, the words half swallowed up as Jet kissed him feverishly.

 “Water tribe,” Jet pulled back and smirked at him, the effect sort of ruined by panting, “didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Sokka smiled innocently, fumbling with Jet’s belt.

“I see that,” Jet said, getting to his feet and deftly untying his belt. Sokka crouched in front of him and yanked his pants down around Jet’s ankles. When he looked up he was face to face with Jet’s dick, and he was pretty thoroughly surprised to find that his mouth was salivating. This was not the reaction he’d been expecting to have. _You aren’t actually doing this_ , he reminded himself. _Just a little? NO SOKKA!_

He reached out anyway, fascinated, and wrapped his hand around the shaft. It was warm and thick, the skin gliding smoothly over the hard length. The tip was gleaming wetly, and Sokka had never seen anyone else’s erection up close before, but under different circumstances he thought he’d be pretty ok with seeing one again.

He looked up at Jet, but his eyes were closed, his head thrown back, and Sokka made the executive decision. He dropped Jet’s dick and _ran_ , bolting along the edge of the forest toward the town. He could hear a thud and muffled cursing behind him—undoubtedly Jet tripping over his pants and trying to get them up before calling his minions—but he didn’t turn to see. By the time he could make out shouting it was in the distance.

He just prayed that he could make it to the village before they followed through on their plan.

 

* * *

 

Zuko wasn’t so sure about Jet, but he supposed that you didn’t have to be sure about someone to want to make out with them. He’d let himself be drawn into a dark corner of the deck under the pretense of conversation, but one look at the hot gleam in Jet’s eye and he’d known what this was really about.

The last person he’d kissed had been the water tribe peasant, and he was ashamed by just how much the memory of it still effected him. Thinking about it now made him feel distinctly warm, and not only because it was embarrassing. Although it had been that as well—he hadn’t even been able to give chase after the peasant had punched him because he was so disoriented by the kiss. He should never have given into it, but it was confusing and the boy had been so, so… _Ugh_. He’d thought that he was enjoying it too, from the way his hands had felt on Zuko’s body, the way that he’d moaned breathily into his mouth, the dark heat in his eyes when Zuko had drawn back.

He was still thinking about him when Jet pressed in close, edging him back up against the wooden wall behind him. His leg slid between Zuko’s, and he jerked, eyes shifting up to look Jet full in the face. He was smirking down at him, eyes hooded.

“Whatcha thinkin about, Li?” he whispered into Zuko’s ear, making him shiver.

“Sokka,” came blurting out of Zuko’s mouth before he could stop it. He clapped a hand over his mouth, the sound of skin on skin ringing in the cramped space. He thumped his head against the wall behind him, feeling utterly humiliated.

“Sokka?” Jet’s voice sounded oddly choked. He hadn’t pulled away.

Zuko chanced a look at him. His face was in shadow, but he didn’t seem angry. “The, uh,” he cleared his throat, “the last boy I kissed.”

“You kissed Sokka?” Jet said, obviously nonplussed. The way his voice wrapped around the name made it seem familiar.

“Do you…know him?” Zuko asked, feeling distinctly wrong-footed himself.

“Do I know him?” Jet echoed wryly, backing up a little. “Let’s just say I came off worse in a fight with him. How do _you_ know him? Besides the kissing.”

“It started with a fight,” Zuko admitted. He could feel his face flaming red, “I shouldn’t have fallen for it, but he, um, well he kissed me as a distraction and I fell for it, and, I mean,” he looked for some way of rationalizing all of this, “he doesn’t even _like_ me. Actually he hates me.”

Jet started laughing. It sounded a little bit hysterical to Zuko, and he thought, not for the first time, that Jet might be a little unhinged.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“You won’t believe it,” Jet wheezed. “”But he made me so hot I dropped trou for him, and then he just,” he mimed running with two fingers. “After we fought. And there I was just thinking I got lucky, that he was a feisty one. Nah,” he sobered up, “he hated me the whole time. But I figured after that, and after his sister got the drop on me too… well maybe I had some reevaluating to do. I’m turning my life around.” He sounded so serious that Zuko almost missed the impact of the first part of his story.

“Why that, that—“ he didn’t have words enough to describe him. “ _Both_ of us? Is that just what he does? Make out with people he hates to get away? Maybe that’s how the Avatar has stayed free; he must have kissed half the fire nation by now!” He was fuming and he knew it, but he was just so, so, “I’m fucking offended!” _Oh damn_ , he hadn’t meant to say that out loud either, but it was true. Ok, so maybe he’d thought that the water tribe boy was actually attracted to him, that he’d really enjoyed their kiss, that maybe he’d felt a little bit bad about hitting Zuko and running. There had certainly been a moment before the fist connected when he’d seen what he’d _thought_ was conflict in his eyes.

Fortunately, Jet only laughed, low and rueful, “You think I’m not?”

“What did he—I mean, how was it, when he,” Zuko realized what he was asking a second too late and could feel his blush getting even darker.

“You want details, Li?” Jet’s voice was abruptly deep and sultry, and he pressed back into Zuko’s space. “You wanna know how he felt? You wanna compare notes?” his lips brushed against the corner of Zuko’s jaw. Zuko closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then nodded. He was struggling with himself, a little disturbed by how hot this was making him.

“He was hot,” Jet shrugged a little with one shoulder, almost indifferent, just talking about another conquest. _He was more than that for me_ , Zuko thought grumpily, then shoved it away. Kissing wasn’t that big a deal, he shouldn’t be this stuck on that one. _Stupid_ , he chided himself. “He climbed right into my lap, he was so desperate for it, kept pulling my hair, moaning,” Jet slid a hand around the back of Zuko’s neck, “practically riding me, he was grinding on my dick so hard. When he asked if he could blow me I wanted it so fucking bad, thought he did too,” Jet’s lips trailed across Zuko’s cheekbone, “and when he got my pants down, _shit_ , he was fucking gagging for it.” Zuko could feel him smile against the corner of his mouth. “That was right before he ran for it, but,” he tipped his head as though to say “whatcha gonna do?” His lips were hovering right above Zuko’s now.

All that Zuko could think about was the scene Jet had painted, of him and Sokka intertwined in a tangle of sweaty limbs and slick lips and half-stifled moans. Of how Sokka must have looked on his knees in front of Jet. His mind took it farther, putting a new ending on it, an ending where Sokka swallowed Jet down to the root and Jet’s hands yanked the ponytail out of Sokka’s hair, fingers carding through the soft, shiny strands.

His hips circled unconsciously against Jet’s thigh, and Jet chuckled again and leaned down to kiss him slowly. “If we get a hold of him again,” he pulled away a hair’s breadth, sweet breath fanning over Zuko’s face, “we’ll see if he’ll finish what he started.”

Zuko nodded, mind already spinning out into a million daydreams as Jet began to kiss him in earnest.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sometimes, sometimes, shit happens and you realize that if you write fanfic on your phone in, say, your email or whatever, you can write it wherever the hell and whenever the hell you want without anyone looking suspicious, and LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. THAT IS A DANGEROUS THING TO REALIZE. 
> 
> IT LEADS TO 3,800 WORDS OF STRAIGHT UP PORN SAVED IN YOUR EMAIL DRAFTS. 
> 
> Ok, so this is just the absolute filthiest thing I’ve ever written and I don’t really know what to say about that past that it just is and it’s here and if you want to read it/enjoy it, I’m so happy, and if you want to send me hate mail and be like “WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU”, here I am: [tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)

Sokka hadn’t anticipated running into both Jet and Zuko at the same time, and holy shit, he was _not_ prepared for it.

 _Why are they in Ba Sing Se? How did they find me? Why are they_ **together** _?_ his panicked brain screeched, but all that he could come up with by way of answer was _!!!!!!!!!!!!_

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko had been dreaming about this reunion with Sokka for a very long time now. To be completely honest, he’d been thinking about it at least once every hour since the first moment that Sokka had kissed him.

Sure it was embarrassing, but it was also true. Zuko had gotten so little action in his life that shit like that really stood out to him.

On one hand it would probably be better if Sokka didn’t look so terrified right now, but on the other, he was thinking something along the lines of, _Serves you right for being an asshole_.

 

* * *

 

 

Jet was really hoping that Sokka was down to fuck. He’d been happy with Li—Li was great, had a mouth hotter than a furnace and very little gag reflex—but he just had this _feeling_ that if they all three got together, he might orgasm so hard he’d be comatose for days afterward.

He was really looking forward to that.

Except that right now Sokka looked liable to run, and he couldn’t have that. Like, obviously Sokka could say _no_ if he didn’t want to get tag-teamed by the hottest dudes in Ba Sing Se, but escaping before he’d even been propositioned was unacceptable.

 

* * *

 

 

Jet was edging up on him like he was a skittish ostrich-horse, and Sokka froze. This was weird. He felt a weird vibe. Zuko was just standing there staring at him, for one thing, and it looked like Jet was trying to put on an _innocent_ face. Jet should never have that expression on his face. It was wrong.

“Something here is weird,” he said at last, straightening up from where he’d had his knees bent in case he had to spring into action. “You’ve got me backed into an alley and clearly you’re in cahoots with one another, so why don’t you just _kill_ me already.”

“Kill you?” Zuko looked puzzled, like that hadn’t even occurred to him, and Sokka knew he had to be bluffing. The crazy jerkbender had tracked them across the globe, was he really having performance anxiety right now?

 _Bad metaphor_ , Sokka scolded himself, accidentally letting his eyes flick down to Zuko’s crotch. _I regret everything_.

“We just want to talk to you,” Jet slunk closer, hands out, placating. Sokka took a step back and ran right into the brick wall behind him. He was well and truly trapped.

“Bullshit,” Sokka’s eyes darted between the two of them, sizing them up. Had they been talking to each other? About him? That would be embarrassing.

“I don’t really want to tie you up for this,” Jet sighed theatrically, “that wouldn’t be an auspicious beginning. Unless you _want_ to be tied up.” He leered at him, and Sokka’s brain slammed on the brakes.

He immediately felt as though he had been ejected from the cabbage cart of his consciousness and had landed with a wet smack on the paving stones in front of his body.

“No way,” he breathed, now staring at Zuko. His gold eyes darted up to look at Sokka and he licked his lips nervously. He looked oddly flushed, and his eyes raked quickly across Sokka’s body before he made eye contact. “You’re kidding,” Sokka whispered. “You two? You two are…” he made a complicated and not very illustrative hand gesture.

“Was that supposed to mean sucking each other’s dicks?” Jet asked, grinning evilly. “Cause if it was, the answer is yes.”

Sokka’s legs went out from under him and he slid down the wall until his ass hit the dirt. And also maybe the edge of a puddle of murky and unidentified drainage that he wished he’d noticed earlier.

“Ack,” was the best approximation Sokka had for the noise Zuko made at Jet’s words. They both looked over at him. He looked like he was about to combust.

“Don’t go getting shy now,” Jet chastised him.

“Then don’t _say_ shit like that!” Zuko gasped, color gradually returning to normal.

“Come on Li, hopefully we’ll get to do worse than that to poor Sokka here,” Jet said, stalking over to Sokka and nudging him with his toe. “If he wants it,” he held a hand out to Sokka. Sokka considered it for a second, sort of surprised that Jet was giving this to him as an option. He figured that if they ever ran into one another again he’d just get beat up and left by the side of the road somewhere.

This was infinitely preferable.

 _Why do I always wanna make out with evil guys??_ he groaned to himself, and let Jet haul him to his feet.

“All right, where we gonna do this?” came out of his mouth. He sized Jet up, then looked over at Zuko again. What had Jet called him? Li? Obviously Jet didn't know who he was. 

Well Zuko/Li now had an expression of intense determination on his face, like if he was going to fuck two dudes at once he was gonna do it _right_. Sokka had to contain a cackle—that must be what Zuko was like all the time. _Catching the Avatar for his honor, representing the Fire Nation for his honor, fucking Sokka for his honor._

"My apartment," Zuko said quietly. "My uncle is gone all night at a pai sho tournament with our downstairs neighbor."

"Let's go then," Jet slung an arm around each of their shoulders and grinned at Sokka wolfishly. "We have all night."

 

* * *

 

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Zuko's proximity to both Jet and Sokka was making him flash hot and cold all over and he felt a little bit lightheaded. In a good way? He wasn't entirely sure. 

He fumbled for the key to his front door, and Jet took the opportunity to press the full length of his body against Zuko's back, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck so he could mouth hotly at his earlobe. Zuko dropped his keys, and had to close his eyes and tell himself to breathe when Sokka dove for them and came up between him and the door. Zuko was now sandwiched between both of them. He was very hard right now, and any misgivings Sokka had must have dissipated because as he slotted the key into the lock he pressed his ass back into Zuko's dick. 

"You ok, _Li_?" he asked sweetly. "You look a little out of it."

Zuko glared. "I'm fine," he rasped. 

Jet laughed softly and reached past Sokka to shove the door open so they could also stumble into the apartment.

"Clothes off," Jet seemed to have crowned himself leader of this particular event, but Sokka puffed up at the order and rounded on him instead. It didn't look intimidating, but there was something in it that made Zuko need to lean against the wall for a second to stay upright. 

Sokka pounced on Jet (Zuko wasn't sure there was any other word for it) and they slammed up against the wall, Sokka pinning Jet's arms to it and kissing him hard. Zuko could see tongues and teeth and the moment Jet gave in and began curling away from the wall, trying to get closer to Sokka. 

If this was what it looked like when he and Sokka had kissed in the woods, he was very impressed with himself that he hadn't come in his pants right then and there. This was easily the hottest thing he had ever experienced, and he wasn't even the one being kissed like that. 

He instead took the time to follow Jet's directions and strip, folding his clothes carefully before stepping in close and running a hand up Sokka's back. He jumped and then arched into it, pulling away from Jet to grab Zuko by the nape and yank him in. Sokka's lips were bruising and searingly hot, slick with spit and swollen where Jet had bit him. Zuko tried to keep up, but inevitably felt like he'd been dragged under, like he was boneless and the only thing holding him up was the overwhelming pull of Sokka's mouth on him. 

Jet's hands snaked around the both of them, drawing them all together in a tangled mess so that he could bite at Zuko's shoulder. Zuko tried to gather enough brainpower to undress one of them (it wasn't fair that he was the only naked one!) but he couldn't even figure out where one of them began and the other ended.

"I think he needs help," Jet said throatily, and Sokka drew back— _No, don't do that!—_ and began pulling off his tunic. Ok, that was nice too. 

Meanwhile Jet manhandled him onto the soft mats, spreading him out beneath him. He watched lazily as they both discarded clothing, getting sidetracked by wandering hands and mouths, sucking purple marks onto collar bones and necks. They were both so beautiful, and when they dropped to the floor beside him he had a moment where he was sure they weren't actually going to want _him_. Then again he'd had way worse nights than jerking off to two hot dudes fucking each other. 

But then Jet leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, gasping into his mouth as their cocks slid together. 

"Shit," he heard Sokka breathe from somewhere to his left, and he turned his mouth away to pant, hand searching for Sokka. He'd slept with Jet before—wasn't Sokka supposed to be the main event here?

"Can't forget about you," Jet leaned back and Zuko propped himself up on his elbows, glad that Jet had given him some space. He clenched his eyes shut. _Think about turtleducks, think about turtleducks_ he told himself. 

"No, we wouldn't want that," Sokka said, and maybe it was supposed to sound wry, but it came out fervent instead. 

"What should we do to him?" Jet asked Zuko, who sat up fully and looked between them. Sokka looked expectant, Jet amused. "You wanna get fucked, or...?"

Sokka sucked in a stifled gasp, and Zuko glanced over at him. His pupils were _huge_ , so wide there was only a tiny ring of blue visible around them. 

"Surprised?" Jet teased. "You'd like it, Sokka," he whispered, voice low, like he was telling a secret, "he takes it so well. You should see him suck dick, too." He curled a hand into Zuko's hair and pulled so that Zuko moaned, "he fuckin gags for it. Don't you?" Zuko nodded, watching Sokka's face, how he bit into his lower lip as he listened to Jet. 

"Fuck," Sokka whispered, reeling forward and steadying himself with a hand on Zuko's thigh. "Anything," he babbled, "anything you want."

 _Famous last words_ Zuko thought giddily. 

"I think," he said slowly, his brain so melted just from fucking foreplay that making sentences was difficult, "that I wanna fuck you." He leaned over and nuzzled at Sokka's neck, licking over a vein. He felt Sokka's pulse jump and smiled against him. "Wanna ride me?" He was embarrassed the second the words came out of his mouth— _Oh my gods, where did that even come from??—_ but the voice in his brain had sounded suspiciously like Jet and Jet himself let out a whistle from beside him. 

"If you asked me that nicely, I'd bend over for you too," he hissed into Zuko's ear, and Zuko knew from the wet sounds just above him that Jet and Sokka were kissing again. Oh good. Maybe they'd just leave him here to die of sex-induced heart attack. 

 

* * *

 

Jet didn't know what had come over Li, but he was _very_ happy about it. Maybe it was the extra audience, maybe Li had just been that out-of-his-mind excited to finally get with Sokka, but it didn't matter. He had a plan already forming in his brain that made him feel like a goddamn genius. 

He'd take sex-genius over any other kind if he got to choose. 

Li was obviously already reaching that blissed out, pleasure-saturated place he sometimes reached when the sex was good, and Sokka was a fucking live wire under his hands, practically vibrating to go. It didn't take a lot of prodding to get Sokka to straddle Li's hips and lean forward, rolling their dicks together while Jet got behind Sokka and uncorked a little bottle of oil. He had to pause to watch for a moment, giving himself a couple of long strokes while Sokka pinned Li to the floor by the wrists and leaned down to lick over the seam of his lips. Li parted them right away, always so fucking _eager_ for it, and moaned, high and needy. Sokka chuckled and pulled back, and Li looked debauched, chest heaving and flushed, eyes heavy lidded, lips pink and shiny. 

Jet let go of his cock regretfully and poured some oil out onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He pressed himself up behind Sokka and reached down, parting his ass to run one finger around his hole. Sokka shuddered, head falling back, and Jet leaned down to look at his own hand as he slid one finger in, watched as Sokka swallowed him to the knuckle. He added another, just the tip, and Sokka writhed. 

"Oh god, more," he groaned, "I can take more." He sounded determined, rocking his hips, shaking when Jet scissored his fingers inside of him. 

"You want my cock?" Jet asked, making his voice low and mean and dirty. Sokka nodded so hard Jet was worried he'd get whiplash. "Oh good. I'm gonna open you up nice and slow," he twisted his fingers deeper and pressed, knowing from the way Sokka jerked that he'd found just the right spot, "and watch you fuck yourself onto Li's cock. And then..." He felt Sokka go still and knew he was paying close attention, "I'm gonna sit on Li's face while you blow me." 

"Fu-uck," Li wailed, bucking up under Sokka, making his sprawl forward and drive Jet's fingers—up to 3 now—in deeper. 

"Now, do it now, oh my gods, Jet," Sokka begged, and Jet had to laugh, because _shit_ how was this his life? Since when, and why had no one warned him it was gonna be this fucking awesome? 

"Well since you asked so nicely," he reached around and poured oil over Li's dick too, getting it nice and slick before he nudged Sokka forward and pulled his fingers free. He climbed off of Li's legs and swung a knee over his shoulder, kneeling on either side of his head to watch as Sokka propped Li's dick up. He bit his lip as he sunk down onto it, barely containing his moans, planting his hands on Li's chest to steady himself. Li's hands were roaming his body, grabbing at Sokka's hands, sliding up the muscles of his arms, coasting across his abs to finally settle on his hips. 

Jet was thrilled with his view, and even more so when Li let go of one of Sokka's thighs and reached up to spread Jet’s ass. Jet settled accommodatingly, and tried as hard as he could not to whine when Li's tongue darted out and licked a hot stripe across him. 

 _Fuck_ he wasn’t sure he had enough self control to keep his cool during this. 

Finally he settled on an awkward position that got the job done, on his knees, leaning so that he was slanted back with his ass open for Zuko's mouth and his dick lying hard against his stomach. Li propped himself up for better access, inadvertently curling his body so that Sokka could lean forward and wrap a hand around the base of Li's dick. 

"Fucking show time," Jet growled and nearly had to wince at how stupid he sounded. Neither Li nor Sokka seemed to notice or care, though, if the way Li thrust his hips up to say _C'mon, move!_ was an indication. 

And oh fuck, did Sokka move. 

Jet had no clue he had it in him, that he was hiding that sexy, fluid grace in his compact body, because he had no problem rising and falling on Li's dick even as he opened his throat and took Jet in deep. He was fucking flexible, rolling his hips sinuously and moving his hand and mouth in time, while Li held on for dear life with one hand on Sokka's hip and the other on Jet's thigh. Li wasn't disappointing either, tongue thrusting in and out with a sharp, punishing rhythm, making tension build all across his body. 

This night was going even better than anticipated. 

 

* * *

  
 

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit._

Sokka was internally chanting a whole lot of very profane things, because he felt pretty obscene right now. This was filthy, on the level of things he fantasized about only when prepared to blush _all day_ and the thing was what that it was _happening_. 

He wasn't sure who was making the sexier noises, Jet or Zuko, and the great thing was, he didn't have to decide, because he got to have both.

Except that right now, he was the fucking toy everyone wanted to play with, and not only was he making both Jet and Zuko scream like the room was on fire, he was pretty sure he was about to have the orgasm of his life too. 

He gripped Jet's dick harder, hissing a little when Jet grabbed a solid hunk of his hair, but it a good pain, and the wet heavy weight of Jet's cock on his tongue was amazing. It was thick and hot, the blunt head pushing at the back of his throat when he went deep, and Jet was fucking loving it, talking the whole time. 

"He's so good, Li, shit, think he's as good as you, fuckin’ taking it all, goddamn, looks so pretty," he babbled, pushing Sokka's hair out of his face, rubbing a thumb along his lower lips, "such a pretty fucking cocksucker, so hot, bet you're fucking tight, bet Li comes in your ass soon, you fucking riding him like that, so hard."

Ordinarily Jet would probably sound ridiculous, but right now it was making everything more intense, more overwhelming, spurring him on. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Jet's dick and jacked him harder, determined to make him come. 

He popped his mouth free and smirked up at him, licking idly at the shaft, "C'mon Jet, don't you wanna come in my mouth?"

"Oh fuck," Jet whispered again, and Sokka took him back in, ramping up, feeling it the moment he went tight and still, right before his mouth was flooded with bitter liquid. He swallowed hard, taking it all and letting Jet's dick fall out of his mouth. Jet half-fell, half-crawled off of Zuko, and Sokka looked down at him. 

If Sokka _felt_ used, Zuko looked it, all mussed hair and plush lips and glassy eyes. He refocused on Sokka though, grabbing hold of his hips so hard that Sokka was momentarily surprised, but he only sat up, driving into him deeper than before. 

Sokka could get behind this new position. 

He got his hands on Zuko's shoulders for better leverage, rubbing himself off on his stomach with every pass, arching his back so that Zuko's cock nailed his prostate. He gasped, bucking wildly, barely noticing when Zuko started to come, crying out and biting hard into Sokka's shoulder as he pulled out and came all over Sokka’s asshole and back.

Sokka wasn't that far behind, coming so hard he thought maybe he lost consciousness for a second or two.

"Shit you two are messy," Jet laughed as they flopped over, still tangled up in a sweaty, gasping pile of hair and limbs. 

"Not all of us had someone licking them clean," Zuko grumbled, and Jet laughed again.

"All you have to do is ask."

"How about a towel instead?" Sokka panted, burying his face in Zuko's neck. He smelled musky, spicy, and above all else like _boy_ , and he felt smaller in Sokka's arms than he would have thought.

Sokka looked down at him and was surprised by the expression in Zuko's eyes. 

"What?" he asked self-consciously. He was becoming more aware of the fact that he was lying naked and boneless and covered in cum on top of his nemesis. Who was, shockingly, feeling a lot _less_ like an enemy these days. 

"Nothing," Zuko brushed a strand of hair out of Sokka's eyes and looped it behind his ear gently. He bit his lip, then said, "I think I like you."

"Oh," Sokka said. He had the feeling that he should be running away. But instead he pushed forward and kissed him very softly. "I think maybe I like you too," he whispered. It felt like a secret, a tiny moment just between him and Zuko.

"And I like both of you," Jet said, prying them apart. Sokka ended up laying shoulder to shoulder with Zuko while Jet cleaned them up, making fun of them the whole time for being so exhausted. 

"Round two will be boring," he complained. 

"Naw, it'll just be full of feelings and meaning," Sokka grinned up at him. "Now that we've all had this touching talk about being into each other."

"We make this work," Zuko cracked a smile, "three bachelors living together in an apartment somewhere. No one would talk."

"And I'd get to bone both of you whenever I wanted," Jet declared.

"Did you just say 'bone'?" Sokka wrinkled his nose.

"Fuck you, I did," Jet growled, but didn't seem pissed when Zuko laughed. 

Weirdly enough, Sokka liked Zuko's laugh. It was deep and rusty, but it fit him.

"Do we have to cuddle now?" Jet asked when they were all cleaned up.

"YES!"

"No."

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, and Sokka immediately rolled on top of Zuko and trapped him securely with all of his limbs. He sighed happily. 

"Get in here and help me hold him, Jet."

Jet rolled over onto his side and tucked himself securely against Zuko's other side.

From within the mess of arms and legs Zuko's voice issued, "I hate you both."

" _No you don't!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow even less well-proofread than the last one, so let me know about typos, etc. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited third chapter!!! I'm so happy it's finally done--this was a pretty hardcore writing afternoon (4,392 words in 2 hours anyone?) but I can finally update some stuff soon!!! WOOOOO!!!!
> 
> Quick warning: I conceive of this as a thing they had discussed explicitly beforehand, but that Jet is being a shit as a part of enjoying the seduction. It starts out without explicit consent, but we get there pretty soon into things!
> 
> Further warning for OOC, DP sex and A LOT OF FILTH. It's really dirty, you guys. For real. 
> 
> Also, it's unbeta-ed cause I wanted to post it as soon as it was done, so forgive me any mistakes please :-)

“I asked nicely,” Zuko was all wide squirrel-doe eyes and pouty lips.

Jet was not buying it.

“I never said—“

“Actually you did,” Sokka chose this very inopportune moment to pop his head around the curtain and insert himself into the conversation.

“You said that if I asked nicely, you would bend over for me,” Zuko said, and he looked fucking ridiculous with his lower lip sticking out like that. Not so ridiculous that Jet didn’t want to suck it into his mouth anyway.

They’d all moved into the Fire Nation palace, and if someone had told Jet this was how his war would end six months ago, he would have spit in their face.

Well, shit changed, the world had changed, and here he fucking was, neck deep in the Fire Lord’s own private baths. Guess he’d changed as well.

Sokka slipped around the edge of the curtain, feet moving whisper light across the rough tile. He shed pieces of clothing as he moved closer, until he was down to his shorts and ankle-deep in the hot water. He shivered at it and then stepped out of his underwear, flipping them up onto the stone edge of the bath.

“I remember it vividly,” Sokka smirked. “No take-backsies.”

Jet swallowed thickly, feeling unfairly trapped. Surely he couldn’t be held to things he’d said in the heat of the moment. He said _a lot_ of shit when he was getting it in.

“We’ll make it good for you,” Zuko slid a hand across Jet’s bare chest, scraped a dull nail over his nipple.

“’ _We_ ’?” Jet spluttered. “Have you two been planning this together?”

Sokka shrugged and waded over to the bench that Jet and Zuko were sitting on. He made himself comfy right on Jet’s other side, effectively boxing him in between two wet and naked boyfriends.

“This is bullshit,” Jet crossed his arms over his chest, effectively blocking Zuko’s roaming hands.

“He’s so cute when he’s pretending to be mad,” Sokka crooned. Jet jumped; Sokka was much closer to him than he’d anticipated, his breath warm against his ear. Sokka’s tongue darted out and licked a wet line up Jet’s neck, caught his earlobe between his teeth. “C’mon, Jet, you’ll like it.”

“This is coercion,” Jet pointed out. “I’m being seduced.”

“We won’t do anything you don’t ask for,” Zuko said indignantly.

“He’s playing hard to get,” Sokka smiled against his neck, mouthing at the soft skin beneath his jaw. His hand palmed at Jet’s cock, which was traitorously hard. “You got it?” he asked suddenly, leaning around Jet to speak to Zuko.

“Of course I do,” Zuko grinned mischievously.

“Got what?” Jet asked, alarmed.

“You wanna find out?” Sokka asked, then nipped at his collarbone. Jet groaned in spite of himself.

“No,” he said sullenly. Zuko’s hands disappeared under the water—never a good idea to let those out of your sight—and Jet’s spine went rigid as one coasted up his thigh to press at his perineum. His legs fell open in spite of himself, tacitly inviting more. “Yes,” he breathed, then had to stop himself from clapping a hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to give in that easy.

“Knew you were a slut at heart,” Sokka circled his cock with his hand and gave it a tug, rolling the foreskin up over the head and back down again. Jet watched as the dusky head of his dick moved between Sokka’s callused brown fingers, licking his lips. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out long.

“Turn over,” Zuko said suddenly, and his voice took on an undeniably authoritative tone. That was his Fire Lord voice, and it brooked no disobedience.

Jet was on his feet before he gave them permission to touch the floor. Little eddies of water swirled around him as he put his knees on the bench and pressed his elbows to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He felt exposed and vulnerable as Sokka and Zuko shifted to stand behind him, and he twisted his head around to look at them over his shoulder.

Those fuckers were making out, hot and openmouthed, hands roaming over bare wet skin, flashes of pink tongue passing back and forth between their lips.

“Hey!” Jet complained, but they ignored him. He wiggled his ass in the water, and received a smack to the ass for his trouble.

“Think he’s ready?” Zuko broke away, panting slightly, and ran a hand up the lean muscle of Jet’s back.

“As he’ll ever be,” Sokka turned and held out a hand to Zuko. Zuko placed a small vial into his palm, and Jet shivered. He turned back to the side of the pool and pressed his forehead to his arm, every sense highly attuned to the sound of water lapping around him, the tiny cork popping free from the bottle, the obscene sound of Zuko and Sokka slicking their dicks with oil.

“He’s being so good,” Sokka stage whispered to Zuko, and Jet could fucking _see_ the smug smirk on his mouth. He wanted to kiss it off of him, but he’d promised to play his role during this, so he shoved down his first instinct.

Zuko had wanted something special for his birthday, and here he was. About to let them double team his ass, and fucking harder than diamond waiting for it. Who’d have thought he’d ever see the day.

A finger circled his asshole, slippery from oil, and he pushed back into it unconsciously. Sokka chuckled at that, low and dirty, and the finger slipped inside, up to the first knuckle.

“He opens up easy,” Zuko said quietly.

“Started earlier,” Jet admitted, spit between teeth gritted at the sensation. It was almost too good, and he grappled with that, not wanting to be this easy for them.

“I knew you were gagging for it,” Sokka said, sounding satisfied.

“Fuck you,” Jet hissed, trying to put some heat into it.

Apparently it was unconvincing, because he felt another finger beside the first, although this one was thinner, the tip less blunt. “Fuck,” he breathed, biting down on his own arm. There were two hands pulling his cheeks apart, two fingers thrusting into him, and of course it was both of them; they moved so much in tandem, adjusting to one another’s needs, always sliding together and apart like a set of planets held together by a strong gravitational pull. He felt like one of their moons, pulled back and forth between the two, orbiting and unable to choose which was home.

Thank god they both wanted him with equal fervor.

Something even wetter touched the rim of his asshole, and he gasped, feeling a tongue push into him. It didn’t stay for long, and he heard Sokka suck in a deep breath as soon as his head broke the water, but he still wriggled impatiently. He wanted _more_ , something different than what they were currently giving him. He could feel his hole loosening, probably wide enough now that he could take both at once if he wanted to. There were definitely at least 3 fingers in his ass now, slowly working their way up to 4.

“Fuck me already,” he growled, even though it sounded embarrassingly weak even to his own ears.

“So impatient,” Zuko kissed his shoulder blade, wet hair brushing cold fingers across his arm and back.

“Fuck right I am,” Jet shot them both a dirty look over his shoulder. “Fucking fuck me already. I’ve been ready for a dick for like an hour already.”

“Mmmm and just pretended to be bad?” Sokka bit his other shoulder, leaving red crescent marks that Jet was sure would stick around for days.

“Yeah, ok, I was, just _fuck me_ ,” Jet pulled away from their fingers, and pretended not to be disappointed when they retreated from his body. He felt so empty, a vessel ready to be filled, sloppy with oil and desire.

“Say please,” Zuko whispered in his ear.

“Though _you_ were the one who was supposed to ask nicely,” Jet complained.

“I already did,” Zuko’s slim fingers reached around to dance at the base of his cock, making his hips jerk forward.

“Fine. _Please_ ,” he gave in, wanting to get fucked so badly that he was beyond caring what these jackasses thought of him. He’d get them back later. Fuck Sokka’s mouth so hard he’d rasp worse than Zuko the next day, get Zuko on his knees next to him, both of their mouths on his dick, Zuko jerking off to Sokka’s moans, both him and Zuko coming all over Sokka’s face till he was striped in white.

The feeling of Sokka’s dick nudging against his ass pulled him out of his fantasy and back into the moment. Reality was better anyway—so much of his jerk-off material coming true at once that he could hardly believe his luck. His own neglected dick practically jumped as Sokka’s pushed forward, the head catching at the rim of his hole before sliding in easily.

“Fuck,” Sokka breathed, hips flush to the skin of Jet’s ass. “Feels so good.”

Jet twisted a little, watched as Zuko stood to the side, his hand moving over his cock as he watched Sokka tip his hips back and begin to move, fucking into Jet smoothly.

Jet moaned and tilted his own hips up, everything stretched taut, every synapse in his body firing pleasure through his limbs.

Sokka started thrusting in earnest, making Jet groan and buck, and then he pulled out abruptly.

“Hey—“ just as Jet began to protest, Zuko was there, dick sliding home. He moaned, grabbing handfuls of Jet’s ass to steady himself.

“You’re so tight,” he hissed, rocking forward on tiptoes to sheathe himself fully inside of Jet.

“Shit,” Jet banged his forehead onto his arm again and reached down to his cock. He had to fucking touch himself or he’d explode. He’d never felt so _used_ , but god, it was good.

They wouldn’t set up a fucking rhythm, switching off each time either of them got going for real, teasing him over and over again until his cock was weeping and he knew he looked fucking wrecked. He didn’t know how they could stand it—watching one another fuck his ass until it was flushed and gaping, the warmth of the tub eclipsed by the heat of their bodies moving together.

By the time Zuko slid onto the bench and pulled him into his lap he was weak and shaking, dick almost painfully hard, and he cried out when Zuko’s cock reentered him. He felt the press of Sokka’s body against his back and knew what was coming—Sokka’s cock against Zuko’s felt so huge, an impossibility, like there was no way his body could contain both of them at once.

It was painstakingly slow, a marathon even harder than being fucked in turn by both of them, the feel of Sokka’s dick pushing in beside Zuko’s better than anything he’d ever experience before. The burn was manageable, and when they were both inside of him he relaxed onto them, breathing deep and heavy before he could even consider moving.

He pushed himself up with difficulty, arms feeling loose, unable to support him as he looped them around Zuko’s neck and began to rise and fall. Sokka held him up, arms around his chest, mouth at the back of his neck, pressing worshipful kisses there as he fucked him gently in time.

Jet came first, Zuko’s hand taking over from his own so that it only took a few quick stripes of his dick to have him spilling to the water. He yelled, the sound of it reverberating around the room, mingling with the slap of water on tile and Sokka and Zuko’s groans. His asshole contracted around them, wringing their cocks, and Zuko sank his teeth into his shoulder as he came too, shuddering, his tooth marks overlapping with Sokka’s earlier ones.

Sokka fucked them both through it before letting go, pushing Zuko’s cum deeper, filthy and wrong, but fuck Jet loved it, couldn’t stop feeling it, wanted it to go on forever. The heat deep inside him, the way he could barely contain both of them, how full and loved and satisfied he felt.

He collapsed forward across Zuko as he pulled out, Sokka holding his cheeks apart with gentle hands. Sokka’s fingers felt his asshole gently once he was empty, and he cursed.

“Fuck, we used you good,” he whispered, and Jet shivered. He was too happy and sated to move, but everything was wonderful, too perfect to care that he’d be sore later.

“That was amazing,” Zuko kissed the side of his head, then heaved to his feet, Jet wrapped around him like a penta-pus. “Bed time for you, you’re practically asleep already.”

Between the two of them, Zuko and Sokka got him into bed, then crawled in beside him. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was their fingers linked atop his chest, and he smiled to himself as he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promotion: [beersforqueers on tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/), if that's what you're into.
> 
> Fan art:
> 
> [Also from Kadlebug](http://kadlebug.tumblr.com/post/151415374785/kadlebug-i-spent-5-hours-on-this-i-love-it)


End file.
